User talk:Odst grievous
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Odst grievous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 16:10, February 26, 2010 Welcome to the club! General Grevious owns all jedi. Warboss95 22:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I hope you like it here. Your story's pretty cool. I like your userpage, it's so funny. "Do you know any girls named Zack?" LOL. Sparrowsong 22:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks Aww, thanks :). I'm glad you like my user page. What is your favorite part? Sparrowsong 22:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Stereotypes are soo annoying. That list is quite funny, LOL. Sparrowsong 22:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Twilight??? Wha... If you like Twilight, tell me something, do you think Bella is a total idiot? I like it too, but Bella is just so stupid! She jumped off a clif, for the gods sake! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The two main characters in the series are atrocious. Bella's the worst Sue I've encountered in recent lit (though Paolini's Arya was cringe-worthy too), and Edward is such an emotionally abusive, mysogynistic freak it's rather terrifying so many girls find him interesting. The only good characters in the series (Jasper and Rosalie, in particular) were pretty much ignored in favor of necro!Sue's adventures with her pedophilic, abusive "boyfriend". LemonFairy 02:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think that Bella can have her Edward. I '''want Jacob! So basicly I'm not on a team ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Is this good? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll add it to the page then. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 03:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with LemonFairy and Kiwi!!!!!!!! Bella is stupid and Edward is creepy. i just read a story on mylifeistwilight (I don't recommend this site) that this one girl bought a life-sized cardboard Edward and has him watching her while she sleeps. I am currently very creeped out. Also, my friends assigned roles to people at our school. Apparantly, I'm like Jane, but I think I'm more of an Alice or a Leah. [[User:SallyPerson|Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''Sally]] 19:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Family Reunion Fic. Hey ODST (can I call you that?) could you give me some info on Zack for the family reuinion fanfic? Like, his age, parent, physical description and personality? I know it may be long, but just please? Thanks, TATN / Thalia! 01:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Say What You havent read the books. How can you write stroies about a sereis that you never read. Warboss95 02:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well.. re. Camp has got to be better than this boreing, humiliating life that im forced to live Warboss95 02:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Last Name About your self insertation Zack Johnson - My OC self insertation Michael Johnson has the same last name!!! PLUS they look alike except for the fact one is Ares, the other Athena. Are they relate?? Michael987654321 11:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC)/Hermione6720 Let's make them good friends. (It doesn't have to be best friends but that works to.) Maybe they can go on a quest or two together. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 13:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I will help you look for the muffin man! He lives on Dreary Lane! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 19:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) TRY LONDON! .....THIS IS WHAT WIKIPEDIA.COM SAYS....Drury Lane is a street in London, also notable for its theatre. Victorian households had many of their fresh foods delivered; muffins would be delivered door-to-door by a muffin man. The "muffins" were the product known in much of the English-speaking world today as English muffins, not the cupcake-shaped American variety. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 19:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) So- Michael's dad maries Zack's Mom. Right? And do you like the Zack/Michael switch in OC's Together? Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha. Sorry. I was just reading your page and saw something about the muffin man....[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 12:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I just re-looked over my talk page. You said before they had the same dad, different Mom. doesn't that make Michael a son of Ares to . . . Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I said that. So Zack has a step dad? Michael has athena as a mom, and a dad. Zack has ares as a dad, and no mom. So how are they related? It could be a mystery if you want, but they know there related because a) their last names b) their looks c) thats pretty much it. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 12:55, April 25, 2010 (OH THEIR PARENTS. SORRY! Yes, you may. But I haven't even finished book 1. Are you serious? Taylor Swift scares you? Really? Wow. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I can undersand Michael Jackson (with the looking like a girl and all) and Robert Pattinson (does he even shower?), but Taylor Swift is awesome. She is like my favourite singer. How can she creep you out? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know who Chester Bennington is. Kristen Stewart is pretty creepy... Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh. No wonder. I like Evanesence too. And Glee. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's spelled E-V-A-N-E-S-E-N-C-E. Go to the Glee wiki to find out what it is. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I've read the beginning and I have to go eat now, but I'll read the rest after dinner. I'm the one who made Zack's picture. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You You remind me of my friend Warboss on the demigods wikia but hes name is Zachery un less u r warboss Re: Hello Yeah. This is my wiki username. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 19:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) thansk bro for nominating me i owe you one. Have u seen the stuff for the Star wars the old republic game. its beyond epic Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) i think so but the old rebulic stuff is way more epic. The tralier Hope is the best The old republic Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hola. 02:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I made those images on Lunaii Bodymaker. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 14:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:help! Hmmm. Most of my ideas aren't your style so i'll give you a few Zack-centered ideas. #the questers must stop a demigod who beleives hes the true heir to the demons spirit. #zack's demon goes haywire, causing the questers to search rfor a cure. If you need more contact me! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 13:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) PS I love Son of War! I have an idea for son of war. Zack goes a while then finds Michael. Michael says "Did you really think i'd be that stupid?" and Zack could say "uuuhhh. . . yeah?" Check My Userpage [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 15:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 13:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Uh... *thinks* I dunno...something tragic and sappy though. XD Um...gods my brain died. -_- Maybe...at the end something happens between them and they grow closer... Yeah that's all I have, sorry. :\ -"Till death do us part." 22:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh sure. -"Till death do us part." 12:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) O_O Plan on having him kill any other gods? XD But I like it; adds a twist. -"Till death do us part." 12:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha, nice. -"Till death do us part." 22:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I will agree mostly with what you said on your user page, ODST. AuRon The DrakeSPQR 13:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Maxis/The Questers Hey ODST, I was wondering if Maxis Deon could join the Questers? He would be good and doesn't always has to go on quests and stuff. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 21:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) What ends up happening with Ava and Zack?[[User:SallyPerson| SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole]] 04:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The Thousand Sons if your thinking about likin park, sorry thats not the idea. Its a name I pulled a army of super-humans that were obsessed with magic and mythological stuff (kinda like people on this wiki, if you think about it). its from a hobby of mine, call it a coinciedent, but warboss also does the same hobby (never met in real life though). Sorry if you were looking for something else. AuRon The DrakeSPQR 23:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC damno me! I can't get into the chat anymore, my link is busted, if you can get a link to me that will be a great help thanks! AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 04:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) When Michael dies, he wills his owl (Zach) to Zack. Zack can change Zach's name and FYI, Zach is highly trained in combat if the older Zack wants Zach to tag along on his adventures as Zeus' assasin. Just an idea! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 14:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 17:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) NS TIMELINE EDIT THE TIMELINE!!!! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Just edit the timeline!!! *puppy dog eyes* ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lunaii Request Yes! Of course! I'd love to!!!! XP Sorry, I didn't think that anyone would ever ask... XD I'll have it done ASAP, then post it here so you can decide if you like it or not... Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 21:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Is this good? *points to lunaii* Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) K! One thirteen year-old Zack lunaii coming up, ASAP! Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 00:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) So... this good? Or no? *points to other lunaii* SI Collab question Since you were one of the first to respond, would you like to take one of the early spots in the author rotation? Or let some others go first before your turn to get a feel for things? I am planning to do the intro, but will give you your choice of spot after that. LongClawTiger 22:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) kk, will do. I will plan for you to take chapter 2 then (3rd overall). LongClawTiger 22:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) nah I'm not interested. thanks for asking though. Kyra :D 22:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bro just thought i say hi. hows life? hows logan? message me back. im trying to get back to writting so il be here more. PEACE. btw i got back together with jenny. now we're married but... something has happend... something bad Creator of GAO 17:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG im so so so sorry man. thts just horrible. makes me news a lil less bad but still very bad... jenny is prego(again, we've had alot of kids sence we got back together) its a girl... but...(brace ursefl for this) its kronos reborn... which is really really bad. Creator of GAO 01:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Under the Mistletoe Chapter I am going to rearrange the authors on this collab to try to get things rolling again. You are the next person up in the rotation. Are you interested in doing your chapter now? If not, do you still want to be part of the rotation for this story? Please let me know, so I can update the list accordingly. Thanks. :) LongClawTiger 16:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) April Fools Update So Angel Wings is leaving the site for awhile and has left me in charge of the April Fools story. I would like to get it started as soon as possible (maybe next weekend), but as I understand it, a lot of people involved in this story are also working on Under the Mistletoe. I was wondering if everyone would want to finish UtM before AF starts or write them along side each other. Once again, I would like to strat on this soon, but we can use this week to plan a schedule or maybe find a few more people willing to join. Please leave any comments on my talk page under April Fools. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was looking in the talk page and I must of hit your name by mistake. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Great! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 01:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Who of yours is joining??? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 01:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Is this ok? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No prob ^.^ Now, go edit ze NS Timeline!!! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) So I dont really follow the news or that many users, but what hypocrisy is Angel Wings talking about. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Weird, I hope everything gets settled with that admin. I mean s/he cant just block people without a good reason. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No need to visit the staff, Odst. Someone on the chat already did. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That's what Bard and Nikki told me. And Nikki already reported him. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to stay off the chats for awhile then. I mean I dont use it too much but now I have a reason not to go on. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the update. I appreciate you sharing what you can. :) LongClawTiger 15:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) how did matt hack the wikia server?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) lol[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) What? The chat link? Can't for at least half hour. Yeah...long story... If not the chat link, well, I'm slow-ish. I mean..I'm smart..but slow..ah...ya.. If the chat link, I will ASAP! Hazelcats DoH HoO 22:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Announcement...? *shrug* NOt sure. I do not know quite all the details, as there are many..uh...announcements lately. Hazelcats DoH HoO 01:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, what I said on the blog post? Well if it was people being mad at me, the reason secret chat was created because of anons (I think...) and I figured people would be mad about newbies, anons, etc. (stupid reasons, you can see) If it was about me not being on and things (this was on comment I posted) the depressing back story has to do with parents, computer, and other things I'd rather not go into. If I didn't say what you were asking about, I'm sorry. I've been sick and exausted for the past couple weeks and usually either depressed or ticked off most of the time, so it leads to me being very slow sometimes. Hazelcats DoH HoO 18:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks so much. I am going to call it Marksman's Rise. If it is cool with you he will "guest star" in the story along with one of my OC's (Calvin Shade) The story's purpose is just to introduce Theseus MarksmanI lost my account as Lazarus7 18:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. I think it is after my Shade's Journals seires, which starts at The Last Olympain time and goes two years after. It will be quite some time after that, so Shade will be considerably older, and I wanted to do an older Zack, too. Please don't leave! I'm coming back as an admin...obviously me giving up the reins is not really working. I'm doing my best to get this wiki back to how it was, I swear.[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 00:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe when the next book comes out, you'll have new inspiration:) [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 00:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Night Forever has been deleted as per your request. Just thought I'd let you know. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ]][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 14:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) She would be PO'ed beyond belief. - Leafwhisker 22:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) isnt odst a game in the halo franchise 17:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 Thank you for coming back! Please check my blog dfor news on this months wiki awards and The Questers:Day One. Thank you for coming back! We all missed you! Now Kyra's the only Quester not here! Back and Better Than ever! 13:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) The year would be about 2020ish . . . I have no idea. xD. Back and Better Than ever! 11:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I know you're busy, but I've started a new Questers story and would like the other Questers opinions. (You were the one I saw on) Thanks for coming back! The Questers:Snow Back and Better Than ever! 23:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you've read warrriors you may like joingladeclan.weebly.com Back and Better Than ever! 01:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. 2031. 2. You're portraying it well. -Tarrlok the Jerkbender 12:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zack- If you have time, I've finished chapter one. to start Chapter Two, go to Questers vs. Heroes and click the inactive link to Chapter Two. Thx! Μιχαήλ the Quester Uhm- THo is trying to secure fragments of the mirror, Questers try to stop them, camper take sides, all hell breaks loose. And if you have time it could end with kat securinghelp from the Torches atthe House of The torch. if you feeled to controlled by this, feel free tob add in other stuff. Μιχαήλ the Quester 21:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC)